The Life of Raija Bean
by lady-tita
Summary: My name is Raija Roy Bean? You might have heard of my father right? This is my story...   Diclear I dont own Xiaolin Showdown Charaters. Raija Bean and Azali belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The story.

My name is Raija Bean. I am 12 years old. You might have heard of my father right? Well, I can tell you, but then I don't want to. You see, I never met my fathe till I was 7 years old. I was raised by a woman named Azali. She was my stepmother for awhile till she died. You see I alwas wasn't never a Heylin till now, or not even Prince of Darkness. I was on the side of good once. So how I join my father? Here what happen..

6 years ago...

A small bean child was running those a forest. He was running from the villagers that was chasing him with tourches and pitch forks. He seen a near by cave and ran to it. The villagers cought him cornered.

"Please, don't hurt me!"

"Hey, live him alone!" The bean child looked up and saw a woman.

She started kicking and punching the villagers. The villager ran off. The woman looked at the bean child He was still afried. The woman walk up to him.

"Hey, you ok?"

The bean child nodded his head.

"Thanks for saving me from the mean people" He said.

"What is your name?" The woman asked him.

"Raija."

"Do you have anywhere to go to, Raija? A family or anybody?"

"No, my mother died when I was five years old. I never met my father."

"You can stay with me if you like." She said.

Raija smiled at her. He got up and went with her too her home.

"What is your name?" Raija asked her.

"Oh i'm sorry dear boy, my name is Azali."

See what I mean, I was good before. I thought I found someone that care about me. Azali was a good woman and a good mother. Then she started getting spicetions about me. When I was showing some of my father side. It felt like she knew my father before.

End of chapter


	2. The Warriors

Chapter 2 The Warriors

It been months since I lived at my stepmother. The next morning Azali came to wake me up.

"Raija dear, it time to wake up." She called.

I woke up when I heard her. When I went down stairs she had breakfast ready.

"Where we going today, stepmother?" I asked.

"Today we are going to meet an old friend of mines."

I nodded my head ok. After we had breakfast, we got ready and left the house. By the late morning hours, we arrived at a temple.

"What are we doing here, stepmother?" I asked her.

"I used to live here long time ago, Raija. I was a monk here."

After waiting outside, the door finally open. There was a small yellow monk greeting us.

"Hello hornable strangers." He bow down. "What brings you to this temple?"

"We are here to see Master Fung." Azali said.

"Right this way."

The little monk took us to the next temple. Out of nowhere three more monks came out an attack me. One of the monks grab me by my arms.

"No wait!" I started to yell. "I'm not here to hurt anyone!"

"Nice try Hannibal Bean. You not going to steal our wu this time!" One of the monks said.

"Who is Hannibal?" I asked. "I'm not him!"

"Are you sure?"

"Hey get your hands off of him!" I heard Azali yelling at the monks.

"Sorry lady, we thought this bean was someone else we know."

"I know how you are talking about, but this child is not him."

"That enough!" Just then another monk came out exspect he his a warrior. The monks let me go.

"Welcome home,Azali. It been to long." He said.

"Thank Master Fung." She bow down to him. "This is my son Raija."

Master Fung bend down and looked at me. He looked at me like he already no me from somewhere.

"This child seem to familer." He said. "But still there is evil I since in him."

"Raija is not evil." Azali said.

Master Fung nodded his head ok. Then I thought I heard one of the other monks saying something about me.

"I don't know guys, Raija dose looked like Hannibal Bean. Is it possable." There leader said.

"He don't look evil, but still we should keep our eyes on him." The girl monk said.

I really didn't like what they said about me. I got a little nerves around them after awhile. But still there where questions that was in my head. Who is Hannibal Bean? What is he like?

End of chapter..


	3. the story of hannibal bean

Chapter 3 The story of Hannibal Bean.

After a few days spending at the temple, things gotton a little harder. The Xiaolin Warriors didnt trust me at all. They been watching me mostly.

It was dinner time for me and Azali. I was still thinking about who was Hannibal Bean. So I had to ask her.

"Azali, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Raija?"

"I was wondering, why do those warriors think Im Hannibal Bean? I mean who is he?"

Azali looked at me like she didn't want to tell me about him.

"Raija, let not talk about this. All I have to say is for you to stay away from him."

"Why?"

"I guess you going to find out sooner or later about him. But I will tell you something about Hannibal. I knew Hannibal Bean years ago."

"You knew him?" I was ready to listen.

"Yes, I knew him. Long time ago. I was once a Xiaolin Warrior myself. It happen 1500 years ago. Hannibal and Chase Young was in a battle with me and rest of the formor warriors. When I found out what Hannibal was planing on doing, he throw me in the Yin Yang World. After few days in the Yin Yang World Hannibal Bean was thrown in there by Chase Young. Me and Hannibal had many battles against each other. But I didnt know till now he got out of the Yin Yang World."

"Wow." I said. "So what dose this have to do with me?"

"That enough. I'm not going to tell you any more Raija."

I nodded my head ok. The next morning I was wondering around the temple with nothing really to do. I found this object I never seen before. Then I saw the little yellow warrior named Omi.

"I see you found one of our Shen Gong Wus?"

"What? Oh no, I was just looking. I wasn't going to take it. I never seen a Shen Gong Wu before?"

I handed over the Wu to Omi.

"What is your name young bean?"

"Raija."

"I see." Omi said. "So are you Hannibal Roy Bean. You look like him, but I since no evil at all."

"Thank you?" I said to Omi. "You must have lots of battle with Hannibal before, have you?"

"Yes I have, but for your own safty, you should stay away from him."

"Is he really that evil?"

"Yes he is. One of the most evil I have ever seen."

I nodded my head ok. After a while, Omi was starting to get to know me. He was showing me some of his moves and how the Shen Gong Wu work. It felt like he was training me for something Im not ready to fight. I heard Omi talking in the next room to the other warriors about me.

"Well, I still dont know about this, Omi. I still dont trust him." I heard the leader.

"He is nice once you get to know him. Try to talk to him Raimundo."

"You are sure he not playing us." Kimiko asked.

"No, he is not. He know nothing of Hannibal Bean,"

"Maybe your right Omi. In mean the little feller dont seem so bad at all. He just lonely. We should give him a chance."

"Yes it is best if we don't but I must tell you all not to tell Raija anything about Hannibal Bean. I do belieave there is some kind of connection between them."

"For the boy own safety I agree with Omi." Raimundo said.

I smiled after hearing what they was saying.

End of chapter...


End file.
